


Twist The Knife

by melliyna



Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, angstverse, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna





	Twist The Knife

**Title:** Twist The Knife  
**Fandom:** RPF Pundits   
**Pairing:** Rachel Maddow/Keith Olbermann  
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Length:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made   
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Originally written for Oxoniensis's Porn Battle [here ](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2879989#cmt2879989) Warnings for themes (bdsm, reference to violence)

 

When Keith needs this, she picks up on it. It's about when he's been an idiot at times. Sometimes it's about when he's scared he's screwed up. Sometimes it's what it started with, mutual reassurance. But it's blended in to all of these things. Though, it's the way the boundaries have been negotiated and not that make things interesting.

They don't have words, but damn, Rachel can't get Keith kneeling with her collar on him out of her head, any more than Keith can get the sight of Rachel fastening it out of his head. It's a bit of a competition, to see who can make sure the other can take it further, give it up further.

When Keith begs, it takes time, even when he thinks he deserves a punishment but he's always good at taking care of Rachel. What he has to learn is to ask for what he needs (and when to stop). On nights like these, he doesn't want her to ask. The clothes come off slowly and his knife is warm in her hands, ghosting against his skin. She doesn't drink, on these nights, but she'd mixed him one and there's a faint flush in his face, that adds to the high, while being sure that he's still alert. Still there enough to know that she'll stop this the moment he tries to lean in to the knife before she's ready.

"Rach, Rach"

"Now, Keith, no talking. Good girl."

The plug was a very good idea. The gag was a better one, because while Keith and his voice is almost inseparable there are times when this is a bad thing. When he needs to learn to shut up. So she steps back, leaving him there for a moment to breathe, to relearn his silence, before she moves back to tracing his chest with the knife, ghosting over the skin as she shreds the last of his shirt, ties his hands. Other nights, she'd play a little more but he's shivering, vibrating with a high, with guilt and he just needs the release. Rachel removes the plug, oh so slowly and Keith's face, Keith's face is going to haunt her during any toss but she'll bet this will stay with Keith (she knows it for sure, actually, because Rachel will make sure it's slid back in when he goes to work tomorrow).

When she carves her initials in to his body, while slowly fucking him, as he's encouraging her, egging her on, Rachel wonders why a punishment, a penance and a competition is so arousing. But this is Keith, after all.


End file.
